Hantukah?
by kimichi-kun
Summary: "Kai-" Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang mungkin bingung dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. "A-ayo kita masuk! Sasuke-san" ajak Hinata. PART 1
1. PROLOG

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning; Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur cerita, itu tidak disengajai karena fanfic ini asli buatan saya.

Prolog

Sekarang aku berjalan tak menentu arah. Kemana kakiku membawaku sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi, kini aku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Bahkan hal sekecil pun tak bisa.

Terasa lelah, kini kakiku membawaku kesebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang berada disebuah taman yang kelihatannya cukup ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar taman ini dan kelihatannya di dominasi oleh pasangan yang mungkin sedang kasmaran. 'hm, aku tak tahu'.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disana dengan tenang dan nampaknya sang penguasa siang tak lama lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Seakan terhipnotis pada penglihatanku saat ini yang memperhatikan pergantian rotasi bumi dan tak memperhatikan ada sepasang manusia yang berjalan kearah bangku yang sekarang aku duduki, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai ke bangku ini dan mungkin akan mendudukinya, ada sebuah teriakan langsung saja menyeretku kembali dari khayalku.

"J jangan…,"

Aku tersentak, aku melihat ada orang tepat di depanku. 'Bingung' itu yang sekarang ada dipiranku

"J jangan…"

Suara itu terdengar lagi beserta bunyi langkah kaki yang bersentuhan dengan rumput seperti mendekat kearahku. Aku menoleh kearah asal datangnya suara lembut yang agak tergagap itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jangan' nona?" Tanya salah seorang (pria) yang berdiri di depanku itu pada wanita yang datang entah dari mana dan berteriak se-enaknya saja.

"M maaf, t tapi kalian tidak boleh duduk di bangku ini, " jawab wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Bangku ini kan kosong, tak ada yang duduk disini."

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton ini kaget mendengar statement dari wanita dengan pria yang bicara barusan. Aku merasa aneh kenapa wanita itu mengatakan 'tak ada orang'? Sungguh, frase itu sangat mengganjal di telingaku.

Kembali aku memperhatikan apa yang akan di ucapkan wanita yang berteriak tadi. Tapi tak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita iu hanya menundukan badannya dan pergi.

Namun aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku serasa ditarik sehingah badanku terbawa bersama tarikan itu dan ternyata wanita yang berisik tadi yang menarikku menjauh dari bangku yang belum cukup menjadi tempat peristirahatanku dan kedua orang itu.

"M maaf tuan bila s-saya lancang, apa yang a-anda lakukan disini? K-kenapa anda tidak berada di surga?" Tanya wanita itu.

Sungguh, aku sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu nona? Aku ini masih hidup."

"M-maaf, t-tapi anda sudah meninggal."

'Apa? Aku sudah meninggal. Apa wanita ini sudah gila?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Keduanya mengatakan bahwa bangku yang aku duduki tidak ada orangnya. Dengan berarti mereka tidak dapat melihatku dan itu tandanya aku ini hanya sebuah arwah?

"Apa maksudmu nona?" Tanyaku. Wanita itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melihat ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena belum juga ada respon dari wanita itu aku pun hendak beranjak dari hadapan wanita gila itu.

Namun, ketika baru beberapa langkah, "T-tuan apakah anda mengingat k-kejadian sebelum anda sampai di taman i-ini?" Tanya wanita itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mencoba mengingat hal apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum tiba ditempat ini dan bagaimana bisa aku sampai ditempat ini. Namun, tak satupun ingatan tentang hal itu muncul dalam pikiranku.

"A-apakah tuan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

Aku membalikan badanku menghadal lagi padanya.

"Tidak,"jawabku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. "Sasuke,, hanya itu yang aku ingat. Dan aku pikir itu adalah namaku." Sambungku.

"Ini beda dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya, kenapa ini bisa terjadi ya?" Ujar wanita itu pelan dan tanpa gagap seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"M maaf tuan a-anda harus ikut s-saya."

Thanks

２０１５年１月１５日


	2. PART 1

PART I

Hinata dan Sasuke telah tiba disuatu tempat yang tampaknya adalah sebuah kuil tua yang dari luar nampak tidak terurus.

"Hei! Apa yang akan kita lakukan di kuil rongsokan ini?" Sasuke memandang heran gadis disampingnya yang tetap diam dan seperti bergumam sendiri dengan tangannya seperti membentuk sebuah segel aneh.

"Kai-" Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang mungkin bingung dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. "A-ayo kita masuk! Sasuke-san" ajak Hinata.

Sasuke bingung, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Mereka berdua masuk dalam keikai yang Hinata buka. Setelahnya, nampak bangunan kuil yang mirip kuil rongsokan tadi. Tapi, kuil ini 360 derajat jauh berbeda. Kuil didepan mereka ini sangat terurus, dengan taman bunga dan kebun-kebun kecil yang mengitarinya.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke agar dia mengikutinya masuk kedalam kuil terrsebut,

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!" teriak Hinata memanggil Ojii-sannya.

"Akh berisik! Ada apa Hina-kun?" tanya sang kakek keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan pintu geser yang berlukiskan memandangan senja.

"Ojii-san, ini kasus yang sangat aneh. Dia sudah mati, tapi dia tidak mengingat semuanya. Yang ia ingat hanya namanya saja." Jelas Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Apa maksudmu Hina-kun? Dan siapa laki-laki yang berada dibelakangmu itu?"

"Akh gomennasai Ojii-san, aku belum sempat memperkenalkannya dulu." Hinata menari Sasuke hingga berada tepat disampingnya. "Dia Sasuke-san." Sasuke hanya menungukan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada kakek yang berada di depannya. " Dialah yang tadi kuceritakan. Dia aneh," sambung Hinata, yang di beri deathglear oleh Sasuke. Hinata bukannya takut tapi di biarkan begitu saja, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal.

Saat ini ketiga orang tadi sudah berada di ruangan kakek Hinata. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Ojii-san nya. Sasuke layaknya seorang yang akan di interogasi akibat kasus pencurian genta kesayangan sang kakek.

"Jadi, apa benar kau tidak mengingat hal-hal sebelum kau mati?" Sang kakek memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilakan sosok anggun nancantik sambil membawa nampan berisikan ocha hangat.

"Summimasen, Jiraya-sama, Hinata-sama, saya membawakan ocha hangat untuk anda bertiga". Sasuke menoleh kearah sosok yang ada tepat di sampingnya itu. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke sosok itu tidak memiliki kaki. Dia melayang-layang diudarah.

Tiba-tiba kepala sasuke terasa pusing dan kesadarannya lambat laun menghilang. Ia hanya samar-samar mendengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Akh Mei-chan, lihatlah dengan apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke pingsan". Mei hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada tuannya.

Kuil tempat Hinata dan Kakeknya tinggal merupakan kuil yang sebenarnya tidak terpakai lagi. Namun karena saat Jiraiya dan Hinata (yang saat itu masih kecil) tidak memiliki rumah, mereka akhirnya menggunakan kuil tersebut sebagai rumah.

Awal Jiraya dan Hinata tidak memiliki rumah yang terletak di Oto Gakure. Namun, karena ada sebuah insiden yang menyedihkan terjadi. Dimana orang tua dan semua keluarga Hyuuga di bunuh dan kuil sekaligus rumah klan Hyuuga di bumi hanguskan.

~Flashback

Saat itu Hinata yang umurnya masih empat tahun dan Kakeknya pergi mengunjungi teman Kakeknya yang seorang miko di Sunagakure. Tiga hari mereka menghabiskan liburan mereka disana.

Disana Hinata berkenalan dengan cucu dari teman Kakeknya.

"N-namaku Hi-hinata. S-senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Salam kenal. Panggil aku Gaara."

Itulah perkenalan singkat Hinata dengan teman barunya yang bernama Gaara.

Awalnya Hinata malu dan takut bermain dengan Gaara karena kelihatan dari wajahnya, Gaara sangat tidak bersahabat. Namun namanya juga masih anak-anak, lama kelamaan mereka saling dekat dan Hinata sudah bisa memahami, walaupun wajah Gaara sangat tidak bersahabat ia sangat baik.

Kita tidak dapat menilai orang dari luarnya saja bukan?

Hari sebelum Hinata pulang Gaara membawa Hinata kesuatu tempat yang merupakan oasis di Suna Gakure yang sangat jarang didapati di gurun pasir seperti Suna.

Saat itu Hinata berada dihalaman Kuil Suna. Walaupun disana gurun, tapi kuil itu di kelilingi tumbuhan hijau dan kolam berisi ikan koi yang letaknya dihalaman belakang.

"Hinata, ayo ikut denganku!"

"K-kita akan kemana G-gaara-ku?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah. Cepat," jawab Gaara dan mengajak Hinata untuk cepat.

Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat oasis yang telah di bentuk sebegitu indahnya yang berada dipinggiran kota Suna. Danau yang jerni, terdapat air mancur buatan disekeliling danau, banyak bunga-bunga yang indah di tanam disana ditata dengan begitu rapi. Banyak pepohonan hijau pun yang tumbuh disana. Seakan tempat ini bukanlah berada di Suna saja. Itu menurut Hinata.

"Gaara-kun, ini sungguh indah." Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat barunya itu terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang saat ini ia lihat.

Seharian itu Gaara dan Hinata terus berada di oasis tersebut. Gaara pun mengenalkan Hinata dengan teman-teman Gaara yang kebetulan sedang bermain juga disana.

Hinata dan Gaara tiba di rumah saat matahari akan kembali keperaduannya. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi rumah tempat tinggal Gaara, suasana hening dan mencekam terkuar dari sana.

Hinata melihat wajah Kakeknya pucat pasih dan lemas. Dan Nenek Shio (nenek dari Gaara dan Miko teman Jiraya) yang duduk di seberang meja hanya terdiam. Hinata sangant khawatir dengan keadaan kakeknya.

"Kakek ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Kakeknya masih terdiam dan hanya menatap Hinata dengan wajah menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kakeknya mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Gaara yang saat itu ada samping Hinata spontan menyingkir dan mendekati Neneknya.

Jiraiya melepas sebentar pelukannya pada Hinata dan memegang pundak cucunya itu. "Hinata kau harus jadi anak yang kuat ya. Cucu Kakek harus menjadi anak yang kuat."

Hinata bingun dan tidak tahu akan merespon seperti apa ucapan Kakeknya.

"Orang tuamu, keluarga besar kita," Jiraya menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "mereka sekarang sudah berada disisi Tuhan dengan tenang. Hanya tinggal kita berdua saja saat ini".

Jiraya pun menjelaskan berita yang dia dengar tentang kematian keluarga mereka kepada Hinata. Awalnya memang Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa sendirian. Namun saat dia mengingat Kakek kesayangannya masih ada disampingnya, Hinata menghapus airmatanya, seakan telah dewasa, Hinata yang saat itu masih berusia empat tahun sudah bisa mengerti dan menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Kakeknya pamitan kepada Nenek Shio dan Gaara. Sebenarnya Nenek Shio menawarkan Hinata dan Jiraiya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Namun di tolak oleh Jiraya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke Konoha dan tidak kembali ke Oto Gakure yang merupakantempat dimana klan mereka tinggal dan tempat terjadinya tragedi yang tidak mereka harapkan.

Konoha merupakan kota asal Jiraya. Sebenarnya Jiraya bukan Kakek kandung Hinata. Istri Jiraya merupakan adik dari nenek Hinata. Karena Jiraya telah kehilangan istrinya sebelum ia mendapat keturunan, maka dia menganggap Hinata cucu kandungnya. Sama dengan Hinata, ia pun telah menganggap Jiraya sebagai Kakek kandung sekaligus orang tuanya.

Jiraya membawa Hinata ketempat tinggalnya dulu. Sebuah kuil kecil di pinggiran Konoha yang telah empat puluh tahun ia tinggalkan.

Kuil itu tidak terurus. Jalan masuknya saja telah ditumbuhi rerumputan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi Jiraya.

Untungnya saat itu Jiraya selalu membawa katananya, sehingga dia dapat memotong rumpu-ruput itu agar dia dan Hinata bisa masuk ke kuil.

Saat Jiraya dan Hinata hampir sampai di kuil tersebut, sedikit lagi Jiraya akan memotong rumput yang menutupi jalan masuk yang berada di tori kuil itu, Jiraya merasakan ada sebuah kejanggalan di kuil didepannya, namun dibiarkannya.

Jiraya tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Kuil itu nampak sangat bersih dan terawat walaupun sudah empat puluh tahun ditinggalkannya. Seakan rerumputan tadi itu hanya sebuah penghalang untuk menutupi kuil ini.

Yang benar saja, saat Jiraya melihat kebelakangnya, rumput-rumput yang diporong tadi kembali seperti semula sebelum dipotong. Hinata pun yang melirik kebelakang mengikuti Kakeknya tampak kaget dan langsung memeluk erat pinggang Jiraya.

"Kakek, aku takut. Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata nampak bergetar ketakutan dengan apa yang di lihatnya barusan.

"Jangan takut Hina-kun, Kakek akan selalu berada di samping mu," Jiraya mencoba menengangkan sang cucu.

Tiba-tiba aura di sekeliling mereka berdua berubah seperti tertutup kabut dan terdengan suara dari dalam kuil tersebut. "Siapa itu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Bagaian kalian bisa masuk kesini?"

"Aku dan cucuku bermaksud ingin tinggal disini untuk beberapa alasan," Jelas Jiraya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tidak ada hak kau tinggal disini," tanya suara permpuan itu kembali pada Jiraya.

"Dulu aku dibesarkan dikuil ini. Dan aku meninggalkannya empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku Jiraya."

Terdenganr dari dalam kuil itu suara kegaduhan dan terdengar suara-suara yang menyebutkan "Apa itu Jiraya-sama?" "Itu Jiraya-sama."

Seperti di sihir kabut-kabut tadi menghilang digantikan pemandangan yang awalnya dilihat Jiraya dan Hinata. Yang berbeda hanyalah, segerombolan orang-orang yang berdiri didepan kuil dan menghadap mereka.

"Okaerinasai Jiraya-sama," ucap mereka serempak. Dari gerombolan tersebut muncul satu wanita cantik nan anggun nampak seperti pemimpin dari gerombolan itu.

"Selamat datang Jiraya-sama."

~Flasback off

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia sadar masih diruangan tadi, di tempat dia, Hinata dan Jiraya ngobrol dan tempat dimana dia pingsn karena melihat wanita yang melayang-layang.

Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke telah bangun langsung menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu.

"S-sasuke-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hn. Lumayan,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

つづく

Thanks buat yang review ( , Mell Hinaga Kuran, sii uchild, popow-kipow, Cahaya Uchiha, lovely sasuhina) dan yang sudah baca.

Maaf masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini (alur cepat, pendek, typos dll). Akan diusahakan selanjutanya hasilnya lebih baik.

2015年6月24日


End file.
